Those Left Behind
by No1KnowsIWriteFanfics
Summary: When the world ended, all they had was each other. Who knew it would take a damned Ice Queen to save the soul of a soon-to-be Vampire King?
1. You and Me in the Wreckage of the World

(_A/N: I don't own Adventure Time. If I did, I would have a lot more money.)_

**Those Left Behind**

Simone Petrikov had been many things over the years: An antiquarian, a historian, and a professor of archeology. When the war hit and wiped out nearly all of humanity, she became something no one ever expected: A survivor.

And that sort of thing can change a person.

It can twist and disturb the mind, break the spirit, and age the body, especially when an ancient and powerful crown used to transcend mortality was placed into the equation.

In short, Simone was drifting into insanity in order to survive, and she wasn't sure if that was much better than the alternative. Her body had already begun to mutate, steadily erasing with it all vestiges of humanity. She had long since chased away those closest to her. In the chaos that followed the bombings, it was uncertain whether or not those people were even still alive.

Simone was scared and alone.

These were the thoughts that ran through her head as she made her way down a destroyed street in a silent town. The asphalt had been broken apart by the war, and she carefully stepped over the wide cracks.

_Step on a crack and break your mother's back._

That rhyme was much more entertaining in her youth.

The crown that attached to her belt bounced against her thigh, constantly reminding her of its presence. It was always there, in the back of her mind, telling her to place the jeweled gold atop her head. Let the snow touch her face. Embrace insanity. Forget the memories of the past war and drift calmly into an icy kingdom of her own making.

She gritted her teeth together and marched forward, her eyes carefully scanning the crumbling buildings around her for supplies. Most things had been destroyed or radiated from the bombings and were unusable, but she had been lucky in finding quite a few canned goods.

It was during her final sweep of the city that the sound of crying caught her attention. A survivor? That was unlikely. Survivors were rare, especially in this city, which had been hit hard by the bombs. Still, she followed the sound, expecting to see a television still playing a movie in an electronic store window or a radio that had been left on and was catching a distant signal somehow. Anything other than a living, breathing person.

But when her eyes landed on a small boy in tiny denim overalls, she gasped. He was humanoid, but not completely human. Then again, neither was she. His skin was a bluish-tinted gray, and his ears came to two points amongst his jagged pitch black hair. A mutation, perhaps?

Whatever he was, he was just a child, and he needed help. Simone spotted a nearby toy store and darted over to it. Scanning over the ash-covered stuffed animals, a red bear-like toy caught her eye. That would work.

She carried the toy over to the kid, approaching him gently so she wouldn't frighten him away. His gaze leapt up to hers and traveled slowly over her face before landing on the outstretched stuffed animal. With a tiny smile quirking the edges of his lips, he sniffled and reached one hand out cautiously to retrieve the toy. Immediately, he pulled it into a hug and half-buried his face. Simone knelt beside him. "What's your name, sweetie?"

He looked over her distrustfully. From that close, she could see that his eye color was an eerie solid black. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"There's nothing left here but strangers. At least find the ones that want to help you."

His gaze landed on the crown by her side. "Are you a queen?"

She laughed, and if the sound was harsh, he didn't notice it. "Yeah. I'm the Ice Queen."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"No, sorry," she answered, wincing. "You'll have to excuse me if I'm a little bitter."

The boy roughly wiped the dampness of a stray tear from his cheek. "I'm Marshall Lee."

"That's a lovely name. I'm Simone. How old are you, Marshall?"

"Five." But he held up four fingers.

"And where are your parents?"

That question caused him to hesitate. "Mom went through the portal and can't come back. Daddy didn't wake up."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." The war always took the most important things from people. Her mind touched upon her once-fiancee. Was he still alive? She couldn't even remember the last meeting they had. There was screaming… and the cold. To rid herself of that thought, she asked, "You said there was a portal?" The scientist in her was instantly intrigued by the idea.

"It's a long story. Are you a demon?"

That question caused Simone to hesitate. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're not like the humans. And look, your skin is similar to mine." To prove his point, he held his arm against hers. His tone was a lot more gray than hers, but she could see where he came to the conclusion. They were both different from everyone else.

"No."

"Oh." The question appeared to disappoint him, and he dropped his arm and stared thoughtfully into his toy animal's eyes.

He wanted her to be a demon? The question created an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping you could take me to my mom."

Simone's eyebrows drifted together in concern. "Marshall, are you a demon?"

"My mom is," he stated.

A demon. The word repeated itself over and over in her mind as she stared at the boy. Simone was already on a hell-bound trip due to her crown. She didn't need a demon to help her along on the journey. But he was just a child, and the world had ended. He needed someone, and if the truth was told, so did she. Maybe, if she had someone to care about, she could retain her sanity. Maybe it would be a demon that could keep her out of hell.

Simone swallowed nervously, knowing even as she did what her decision entailed. Another mouth to feed. Another person to protect… against both the apocalypse and herself. And the distinct possibility that she could be rescuing a very evil being that could only make things worse.

She placed a hand on the boy's shoulders, and he looked up at her with wide, watery eyes. "I have a place to stay a few miles outside of town. It's safe, Marshall. How about we go there and get some dinner? My treat."

With a muted smile, Marshall reached his tiny hand out and took hers. "Okay."

And hand in hand, the two made their way through the wreckage of the city.

(_A/N: I plan on writing a few more chapters of this. This story is sort of a backstory to my _Into the Dark _series, so if you like this one, check that one out as well. ^_^ As always, please review!)_


	2. Strawberry Fields Forever

Part Two: Strawberry Fields Forever

When the war ended, there were few, if any, places that were considered safe. The radiation and detonations made sure of that, and if that didn't do it, thieves also lived in the towns, thinking they'd be able to survive there until reformation occurred. They had started forming violent gangs that would rob and murder without a thought. Simone couldn't promise that her home was a safe haven, but she knew it was better than any abandoned house in the city.

To get there, the two had to weave their way up a narrow, charred pathway. At that altitude, the silence of the apocalypse was a sign of their isolation.

Simone glanced down to her young charge, who was waving his new toy around like it was dancing. She grinned slightly to herself, wondering what in the world she was going to do with another mouth to feed.

The cave was large enough to be comfortable for two inhabitants. To make the area feel more home-like, Simone had assembled a makeshift bookshelf, cabinets, and a writer's desk. A record player sat atop one of the desks.

As she unlatched her backpack and began unpacking her supplies, Marshall looked around the room with large eyes before shivering suddenly. "It's cold in here."

"Really?" Simone muttered, feeling a twinge of guilt. "I didn't notice." But she struck a match anyway and tossed it on the scorched branches that were piled in the center of the room. After prodding the wood a bit with a metal pole, a campfire soon roared to life.

Simone returned to the cabinets and collected a few canned goods. "So what do demons eat?" she asked, adjusting her glasses to read the labels.

"The souls of the innocent," Marshall responded.

The two cans of food she was holding fell from her limp fingers and rolled to a stop near Marshall's feet. He picked one up, read the label, then looked up at Simone's shocked expression. "I like s'ghetti-o's too," he stated, and there was a mischievous smirk that twisted the corners of his lips.

Simone let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. So he had a sense of humor. A little morbid, but what wasn't these days? Almost as an apology, Marshall walked to her and handed her the two dropped cans. "My dad used to make me s'ghetti-o's. Before the bombs."

Simone smiled politely. "I think I prefer Spaghetti-O's to souls today."

Music always helped keep her sanity, so she put on a Beatles vinyl on her record player and lowered the needle. The soothing sounds of the 1960's filled the cave, echoing sweetly against the harsh stone walls.

Simone went to work fixing their dinner as Marshall played with his stuffed toy. An oven rack had been crafted into a makeshift shelf that was propped up over the open flame by bricks. Two pots were placed on the rack: One containing water and the other containing the Spaghetti-O's. Most of the water on the planet had been contaminated during the war, and she always boiled her water supply to purify it just in case. She sat on an old, ratty couch near the fire and hummed along to the song playing as she waited for their dinner to boil.

_Living is easy with eyes closed,_  
_Misunderstanding all you see._  
_It's getting hard to be someone,_  
_But it all works out._  
_It doesn't matter much to me._

Before long, a second voice joined in, and Simone looked up in surprise at her new charge, who was absentmindedly humming as he made his bear dance on the floor.

"Do you like music, Marshall?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm. My dad was in a band. He played guitar."

"Oh, really?" She smiled fondly to herself. Old music was one of her many passions. Her and her ex-fiancée used to collect vinyl records. "What type of music did he play?"

Marshall grinned and raised his fingers in the 'rock on' gesture, looking like a pint-size demon album cover. "Rock. But I like all music. He showed me how to play bass kinda."

She could picture an older Marshall Lee in his own band someday- if they could survive that long. "And your mom went through a portal, you said? Is there a way to open the portal again?" Perhaps she could reunite the two. No kid should be without his mom.

"Yeah, but it's hard. Mommy rules the Night'sphere, and you have to summon her with a circle and her name. Daddy said it was important that I take her last name, cause I'm gonna rule the Night'sphere with it one day."

So his mother was a high-ranking demon, and Marshall was next in line to rule? What was she getting herself into? "What's your last name? Is it Lee?"

"No," he replied, rolling his eyes as if that was obvious. "That's my dad's last name. My mommy's name is Abadeer."

Abadeer. It sounded oddly familiar. She'd have to break out her older demon books to research the name.

The two pots were now boiling, and Simone carefully removed them from the flame. She dipped out the Spaghetti-O's into two bowls and poured the water into two glasses.

"It's hot," Marshall said, pointing to the steaming water.

Simone smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Her index finger tapped against the rim of the glass, and the water immediately cooled down, frost coating the outside of the glass.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

It was the crown that was giving her the powers. Even though she had resigned to not wear it unless an emergency arose, her ice powers were beginning to stick with her permanently. She was finding it easier to manipulate the weather even without the crown. And that was frightening. The crown made it harder to think and rationalize. Since the powers were staying with her, would her insanity stick as well?

She took a bite of her meal as the music washed over her, calming her nerves:

_Let me take you down_  
_Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields._  
_Nothing is real_  
_And nothing to get hung about._  
_Strawberry Fields forever._

Nothing seemed real anymore- Not during the War and especially not now. And there was everything to get concerned about.

"Do you have strawberries?" Marshall asked, looking up from his bowl. His meal was almost gone already. He must have been starving.

"No," she answered. "We may never have strawberries again, Marshall." Plants were dying, making fruit and vegetables rare. The world was dying.

He frowned, taking a slow bite of his Spaghetti-O's. "I'll miss strawberries. They were my favorite. And candy."

She reached over and ruffled his messy black hair. "When I go into town next time, I'll find some candy for you."

Happy with that, Marshall scooped up his last bite of food, sat the bowl on the floor, and crawled onto the couch with his new guardian. "Hambo says he wants some candy too," he said, holding up the stuffed animal.

"Hambo's his name?"

"Yep!"

"It's a nice name."

"I know. I came up with it."

Simone picked up the two empty bowls and placed them on her counter to deal with later. On her way back to the couch, she chose an ancient, half-destroyed book titled "Demonology" to look over.

Marshall lay across her lap once she sat back down, gripping tightly onto his stuffed animal. As he drifted into sleep, she searched through the book. Finally, she found a short, semi-helpful article:

_ Abadeer is a demon appearing in Mathers' 1898 translation of The Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage. The demon's name means "scattered." She served exclusively Asmodeus: The Infernal Lord until a betrayal occurred, and Abadeer destroyed Asmodeus with an axe and took over as Queen of the Demons. Abadeer is known for her ruthlessness, love of chaos, and thirst for souls. Not much else is known about Abadeer. A variation of the name is Abadir or Abachir._

No matter how Simone looked at it, Marshall's mother did not sound like someone she'd want to summon anytime soon. The kid may need a mom, but she didn't think he needed pure evil. And while Simone may not be completely sane, at least she didn't thirst for souls.

With a miserable sigh, she ran her fingers through the sleeping kid's hair, tucking a strand behind his pointed ear. How much of his Mother's personality did Marshall inherit? Which was stronger- Nature or Nurture? He didn't seem evil at all, and she was over the opinion that no one- not even half demons or demon queens- were inherently evil.

But evil could perhaps be borne from ancient crowns.

"Oh, Marshall," she said softly on a breath. "What are we going to do?" And then, because she felt like she should say it, added, "I'll teach you how to be good if you keep me out of insanity."

She closed her eyes, knowing that both of those scenarios may be impossible.

And all the while, the Beatles sang from somewhere in a much better past:

_Always, no sometimes, I think it's me._  
_But you know I know when it's a dream_  
_I think I know I mean a "Yes."_  
_But it's all wrong._  
_That is, I think I disagree._  
_Let me take you down_  
_Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields._  
_Nothing is real._  
_And nothing to get hung about._  
_Strawberry Fields forever._

(A/N: Simone strikes me as someone that would listen to the Beatles. I blame the John Lenin glasses Simon wears. This story will be updated randomly. I'm sort-of writing it between my chapters of Into the Dark. Thanks so much for the follows and reviews!)


	3. The Monsters Within Us

_(A/N: I felt bad for the long delay on my other Adventure Time fic, so I decided to write a short little chapter here.)_

Part Three: The Monsters Within Us

Somewhere along the city streets at the world's end, a large raccoon dug through an overturned trashcan for scraps of food. This particular raccoon had been through the Apocalypse and back, surviving with a scarred eye and singed fur. Considering the fact that he was the only living raccoon within a fifty mile radius, this was quite the feat.

A noise beside a nearby trashcan caught his attention, and he quickly lifted his head in alert. Only silence greeted him, but he hadn't survived this long without being extremely careful. Cautiously, he took one step toward the sound, then two…

And was suddenly met by a small, sharp toothed demon, who growled at him with horrifically exaggerated features. The raccoon's fur bushing out, it scurried away in terror, determined to survive for at least another day.

The demon just laughed, his black eyes alight with mischief. Somewhere nearby, an older woman called out: "Marshall, stop terrorizing the local wildlife. We're on a mission, aren't we?"

"Coming, Simone!" The young boy hurried to his feet and darted toward the blue skinned woman. A stuffed toy had its arms tied around his neck, and it flopped against his back like a cape.

An ice witch and a demon child were an unlikely duo, but for the past month and a half, the two had become a close team. They looked out for each other, and that was irreplaceable at such a dark time.

It was late that day, past nine at night, and the New Moon didn't help with visibility. They had decided to migrate a bit further west in the hopes of finding a civilization, and this was a new city in their travels. With each passing day, Simone's dreams were dashed a bit further, but Marshall's were forever hopeful. He saw the world through the joy and naiveté of a child, which was impressive, considering what he'd been through. Just make it to the next town, he thought, and there would be cities and county fairs and fields of strawberries.

Simone peered in through the shattered glass doors of a once-supermarket. The flickering lights near the back provided little light, but added to the ambience with an eerie hum. "Is there anyone inside?" she asked.

Marshall tilted one pointed ear toward the store, listening with his sensitive hearing for any living creature. "I don't hear anyone."

"Good. Follow me and stay close, okay?" And with those words, she darted inside with Marshall close on her heels.

They could never be too careful. Gangs had been setting up base inside stores and supermarkets in the hopes of luring fellow survivors to them. They could simultaneously rob the unsuspecting visitors and eliminate competition, all while being surrounded by rows upon rows of supplies.

Simone pushed a buggy down the aisles, dodging overturned bent soup cans and empty boxes in the floor. When it became obvious that they were the only ones inside, Marshall climbed in the cart and pointed enthusiastically at everything he wanted. "Cereal!" he exclaimed. "Lots of cereal."

"There's no milk."

"So?"

"What am I going to do with a sugar-high demon boy?" But she ruffled his unruly black hair and handed him the cereal anyway.

He stared at the cartoon caricature of a bird on the box. "If we found a cow, we could have milk."

Simone laughed. "If you see a cow, you just let me know, Marshall Lee."

A sound near the entrance caused both of them to freeze. They listened closely for any other sound, both wondering if it was just their overactive imaginations or the wind. Then voices came, male, distant, with words indistinguishable.

Soundlessly, Marshal leapt from the buggy, landing on the reflective tile floors like he was made of air. With a waving hand motion, Simone led the way around the back of the aisle, head ducked low. "How many?" she whispered.

"Three, I think."

Her jaw gritted together, and she absentmindedly tapped her nails against the crown tied around her waist.

Seeing her worry, Marshall said, "I can take them, Simone."

As unlikely as it seemed, it could possibly be true. He was strong- she'd experienced that when he once grabbed her hand in fear or when he decided to playfully cause damage to local structures. His demon blood gave him quite an advantage in the physical department, but how much of an advantage? How much destruction could a demon child cause if provoked?

Either way, Simon wasn't about to let him fight anyone to find out… Especially when the other team had weapons.

"We're going to avoid any and all violence when possible," she said lowly, crouching down to his height. "We need to get out of here. Unnoticed, preferably."

"It'll be hard cause they're at the entrance."

She nervously bit her bottom lip, then winced when her sharpening teeth cut through flesh. "I know. But we're going to try."

"And you can't use your ice powers."

Her fingers loosened against the crown's gold surface. When did she take hold of that? If she did the opposite, if she placed that precious artifact atop her head, she would be stronger than any of them. The ice would be hers to form into daggers or curve around thoughts as she built her own kingdom. And this world would be hers forevermore.

Her hands fell limply at her sides.

"We know you're in here!" a voice shouted from near the front of the store. "We saw you come in. All exits are blocked, so you may as well come forward before we find you and blow your brains out."

Simone took a deep breath as she calculated her decision. Placing her hands on Marshall's shoulders, she said as calmly as she could, "Stay here, and I'll take care of this."

"I'm backup?"

Her grip on his arm tightened slightly. "Yeah. You're backup, and it's your role to stay here till I give the signal, okay? It's a very important role."

At his nod, Simone stood, straightened her skirt, and balled her hands into fists. With a steadying breath, she marched to the front of the store.

There were two of them standing guard at the entrance, and given Marshall's prediction, one more near the back exit. Each of them had gas masks covering half their face and guns aimed at her chest. She held up her hands to prove she meant no harm.

The one on the right, who carried a shotgun, narrowed his eyes at her. "It's one of those mutants," he informed his partner.

"Not a problem. They still die all the same."

Despite her life-threatening position, Simone couldn't help but to blink in surprise. "I'm sorry, did you say mutant?"

"You haven't been keeping track of the news on the streets lately, have you?"

Her isolation was calculated and intentional. "I suppose not," she replied.

"People are mutating, lady. Some group a few miles north made camp in the woods. Next thing they knew, they're growing antlers like a damn deer."

The other man added, "Not to mention the group that holed themselves up in a candy factory."

"People are changing. We're going to make sure the human race survives."

_Radiation_, Simone thought to herself. Then aloud: "I can understand your fear, but I can assure you: I'm not a mutant." It was more than likely a lie. Although her change had been because of magic rather than nuclear bombs, she still wasn't sure what her condition could be called.

"Have you checked the mirror lately, sweetheart?" He lifted the gun to eye level. "It doesn't matter now either way. We can't save you, so you may as well step forward all night and slow and hand over what you have. Then, if we're feeling like it, you'll walk out of this alive."

"I don't have anyth-"

"That's a beautiful crown you have," he interrupted.

A thrill of panic rushed through her. They could take anything else, but they _would never ever take her crown. The world of snow was hers alone._ She licked her lips and said, "It's not worth anything." Each syllable was steadily punctuated. _It's worth everything. It's my life. It keeps me immortal._

"Then it won't bother you if we take it."

If her eyes were more crystal blue than before, neither of the men noticed it. "You don't want to do that." I'll kill you all.

"Yeah?" The man with the machine gun, who Simone guessed was the leader, marched forward. "Well, what if we do." Standing face to face with a future Ice Queen, he glared into her frigid eyes, and something about them made him hesitate. Then, ignoring that feeling, his hand darted out with every intention to grab the crown. It never made it that far.

A palm with the temperature of a corpse in the winter wrapped around his wrist. The man had just enough time to gasp in surprise before frost covered his upper arm. Screaming in pain, he tried to pull his hand back, but her grip never let up. "Shoot her, you idiot!"

His partner fired, but Simone had already predicted it and was a move ahead. She jerked to the left, pulling her hostage with her. Her hand still clutching onto his wrist, she spun him around and wrapped her upper arm around his neck.

Then off to the side, a child's voice shouted, "Leave Simone alone!"

Marshall Lee Abadeer, five year old son of a Demon Queen, had powers he'd never tapped into nor was aware of. At that moment, he was standing at the end of an aisle with clenched fists and glowing red eyes. His hair floated as though moved by a nonexistent wind, or perhaps he was just tapping into a power source somewhere in a nearby plane, and his hair was moved by its force. His lips were pulled over sharp white teeth, and tendrils like smoke or ink emerged from his body.

The sight cut through the growing haze of Simone's mind like a spotlight through a snowstorm. Dread filling her chest, she yelled, "Get back, Marshall!"

"There's another one?!" Mr. Shotgun said, swinging his weapon around to the kid.

"Not him, asshole!" the hostage screamed. "The woman!"

"Are you seeing this kid?"

In an instant, Marshall's skin darkened, his bones softening and melting into something utterly alien to the earth at the time. His features contorted into a creature resembling a tentacle-covered monster from the depths of hell (or the Nightosphere. Whichever was most inconvenient.) Faster than the shotgun-wielding gunner could register, Marshall shot forward. Tentacles wrapped around the man's arm with a steel grip, and shark like teeth dug into his flesh.

A scream tore through the air, followed by the distinct sound of bones breaking. The gun clattered to the floor. With gritted teeth, the man attempted to pry the demon off by what would have been his hair, if he'd had hair in that form. In the process his free wrist was merely entangled in more tentacles.

By this point, the third thief had shown up on the scene and was staring in horror at the sight before him. Nervously, he lifted his gun and aimed it at the wiggling mass of blackness that held his partner captive. The first shot missed entirely, but the second hit its target, and Marshall Lee went sliding across the floor, shifting back to normal as he went. Clutching his wounded arm, he looked up through his thick bangs at the gun that was being aimed at him yet again.

This time, Simone was the rescuer. She grabbed the man's arms before he could shoot and wrestled the gun from him. Behind her, the body of her hostage was frozen in a block of ice. The crown that was suddenly atop her head gleamed as she spun around. From her outstretched hand, a spear of ice materialized and flew at the broken-armed gunner. It connected with his chest, and deep red splattered against the white tiles before his body hit the ground.

Simone cackled, her lips curved into a manic smile and her eyes aglitter with power-mad joy. The strength of the crown pumped through her veins and crystallized on her breath.

The man whose arm she held captive took in the fate of his two partners: One frozen and the other with a hole through his chest. He said, his voice pleading, "My God, what are you people?"

Simone hovered over the ground, her white hair flowing around her. "This world will be covered in frost in the start of a new Ice Age, and I am the cause and the ruler. I am the Queen of Ice, and you are nothing but an insignificant speck in my way." And with those words, the blood in his veins turned solid and shot like spears through his skin. His eyes were forever frozen in terror.

She grinned, revealing all of her sharp teeth as she took in the three bodies around her. _What a lovely start_, she thought. _And now for everyone else…_

A tiny gray hand reached up and tugged at her sleeve. Her reflex reaction was to smack the offending and insolent creature across the face.

But when Marshall Lee's wounded arm hit the floor and he shouted in pain, she was snapped back to her senses. "Oh my God, Marshall." She jerked the crown from her head and allowed it to land on the floor beside her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She fell on one knee next to him and gingerly examined his wound. Luckily, the bullet had grazed his upper arm, but hadn't been embedded within his flesh. Simone hastily tied a white handkerchief around the wound to halt the bleeding. Then, with trembling hands and a second white cloth, she wiped away the blood from around his mouth. "We don't bite people, Marshall." Her voice leapt an octave and cracked.

The young demon boy stared back at her with hollow black eyes. "You used your crown," he stated.

Her breath hitched. "I know."

"Your skin is cold."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

"It's okay. We just have to stick together, and we'll be fine."

She stood, dragged her fingers through her hair, and looked out over the aftermath of their battle. "When did everything go so wrong?"

And as she spoke, she didn't know if she was referring that specific incident with the thieves, the nuclear war, or the downward spiral of her life.

The next day, they left town in the hopes of escaping the sins of their past. There had to be a silver lining somewhere… They just had to find it.

But the clouds hiding the sunlight were made of ashes from war. As it fell, it resembled snow that blocked out the horizon in the distance.

_(A/N: This was originally supposed to be only three chapters, but I may write one more about an encounter between Marshall's mom and Simone. Lemme know what you think!)_


End file.
